Star Wars: Ewoks
Star Wars: Ewoks es una serie de televisión de dibujos animados ambientada en la Galaxia de Star Wars. Está protagonizada por los ewoks, los personajes presentados en Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi. La serie se situa en el año 3 DBY, en la luna selvática de Endor, principalmente en el poblado ewok. Pero en el último espisodio, algunas escenas se desarrollaron brevemente en un destructor estelar en el espacio. Producido por Nelvana de parte de Lucasfilm Ltd., la serie se centraba en las aventuras de Wicket W. Warrick y sus amigos en la luna selvática que orbita alrededor del planeta Endor poco antes (3.5 DBY) de la Batalla de Endor, y por lo tanto, antes de El Retorno del Jedi. Los principales antagonistas eran Morag la Bruja Tulgah, que tenía un especial rencor al chamán de la tribu, el Maestro Logray, y los duloks, una especie rival relacionada con los ewoks. La serie duró 35 episodios, dividida en dos temporadas. Episodios Temporada Uno Temporada Dos Reparto Temporada Uno *'Peter Blais' como Trome 3'Erickson, Hal. ''Television Cartoon Shows: An Illustrated Encyclopedia, 1949–2003. 2nd ed. Vol. I: The Shows A–L. 2 vols. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Co., Inc., Publishers, 2005, p. 306 *Melleny Brown' como 'Urgah' *'Jackie Burroughs' como 'Morag' *'George Buza' como 'Chirpa, '''Lumat, y Nahkee *'Doug Chamberlain' como Logray *'Paul Chato' as Paploo *'Leanne Coppen' como Nippet y Winda Warrick *'Rob Cowan' como Punt *'Richard Donat' como Deej Warrick *'Desmond Ellis' como Rock Wizard *'Michael Fantini' como Wiley *'Alan Fawcett' como Trebla *'Cree Summer Francks' como Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *'Don Francks' como Umwak *'Myra Fried' como Hoona *'Glori Gage' como Singing Maiden *'Marvin Goldhar' como Trome 2 *'Paulina Gillis' como Asha *'Nonnie Griffin' como Shodu Warrick *'Dan Hennessey' como Gorneesh y Trome 1 *'Jim Henshaw' como Wicket Wystri Warrick *'Pam Hyatt' como Bozzie *'Ron James' como Mring-Mring *'Hadley Kay' como Oobel and Umwak's nephew *'Taborah Johnson' como Latara *'Joe Matheson' como Zut *'Don McManus' como Bondo y Chukha-Trok *'Anthony Parr' como Erpham Warrick *'Eric Peterson' como Murgoob y Teebo *'Diane Polley' como Dobah *'Pauline Rennie' como Kaink *'John Stocker' como Dulok Explorador, Hoom, y Widdle Warrick *'Greg Swanson' como Jinda Boy y Weechee Warrick Temporada Dos *'Lucille Bliss'Erickson, Hal. Television Cartoon Shows: An Illustrated Encyclopedia, 1949–2003. 2nd ed. Vol. I: The Shows A–L. 2 vols. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Co., Inc., Publishers, 2005, p. 307 *'Rick Cimino' como Chirpa *'Jim Cranna' como Teebo *'Richard Devon' *'Denny Delk' como Wicket Wystri Warrick *'Sue Murphy' como Latara *'Richard Nelson' *'Michael Pritchard' *'Bob Sarlatte' *'Esther Scott' como Shodu Warrick *'Dan St. Paul' *'Morgan Upton' Producción thumb|right|250 px|Imagen promocional de la serie. Lanzamiento Televisión A mediados de 1990, a partir de 1994, en los EE.UU. el canal Sci-Fi Channel emitió los episodios de la serie, junto con las de su homólogo, Star Wars: Droids, en sus bloques de programación "Cartoon Quest" y "Anmimation Station". En México y en España también se emitió la serie (junto con la de Droids) pero con doblajes diferentes en los dos países y variando en ocasiones los títulos de los episodios. En México se estrenaron en el mes de Marzo de 1986 y en España el 2 de Noviembre de 1986. Comercialización Los episodios de Ewoks hacían referencia a encarnaciones de los ewoks previamente desarrolladas y se intententó ponerlo todo junto en un solo guión. Personajes del Retorno del Jedi, de las películas de los ewoks, las historietas, los libros de colorear y los juguetes de Kenner se combinaron todos gracias a los guionistas de la serie. Libros relacionados Antes de la serie, Joe Johnston escribió e ilustró una historieta ewok titulada The Adventures of Teebo, que formaba la base de la serie. Entre otras cosas, el libro presentaba a los duloks, que eran originalmente más malos que los torpes duloks de la serie de televisión). En 1984, Random House empezó a publicar una serie de libros infantiles con el subtítulo de "An Ewok Adventure", que prentendían enlazar la serie con la película que le precedía, Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure. En España las editoriales Plaza & Janés (como Plaza Joven) y Editorial Roma se encargaron de publicar varios libros de la serie. Cómics En 1986, Star Comics publicó un cómic bimensual, Ewoks, que se basaba en la serie animada. El cómic duró dos años, acabando con el número 14. Al igual que la serie de televisión, estaban enfocados a un público joven. Se produció junto con el cómic Droids, que se basaba en la serie animada Droids. El número 10 de Ewoks de Marvel se cruza con Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time. Esta serie de cómics también se publicó en México por Festival Fantástico y en España los públicó Forum Alevín. Juguetes En 1985, Kenner produjo una linia de juguetes basada en la serie, incluyendo action figures, modelos de vehículos y otros objetos. VHS y DVD [[Archivo:DVD Ewoks.jpg|thumb|left|250 px|La carátula del DVD de Star Wars: Ewoks.]] Star Wars: Ewoks se sacó en DVD el 23 de noviembre de 2004 en Estados Unidos, con el título de Star Wars Animated Adventures: Ewoks. Contiene ocho episodios de la serie, editados juntamente como dos películas de larga duración completas. Los episodios 2, 1, 3 y 9 fueron editados juntos para hacer el The Haunted Village (que previamente se sacó en VHS en 1996, también en EEUU), y los episodios 10, 5, 4 y 13 se editaron juntos para hacer Tales from the Endor Woods. CBS / Fox Video también lanzó las cintas de vídeo en México y en España con sus doblajes correspondientes para cada país. La serie original entera aún no se ha lanzado en formato de video. Pero algunos episodios originales si que se lanzaron en VHS en los ochenta y los noventa. El 26 de junio del 2002, el productor de la Trilogía de Precuelas, Rick McCallum, respondió a la pregunta sobre el lanzamiento de un DVD completo en StarWars.com, diciendo Eso espero. Seguro. Después de terminar con el Episodio III, nos gustaría que todo ese material fuera disponible en DVD para nuestros fans. Desgraciadamente, ni hemos pensado en hacer ningún plan hasta que no hayamos acabado esta trilogía. Pero en 2005, en la Celebration III, McCallum y el vicepresidente de marketing de Lucasfilm, Jim Ward, evadieron las preguntas sobre el lanzamiento del DVD completo de la serie. De acuero con Steve Sansweet en la Celebration IV del 2007, el mismo Lucas editó una versión con sus episodios favoritos. Los lanzamientos de VHS en 1996 y 1997 querían mostrar eso, y el para el lanzamiento de 2004, el equipo que preparaba el DVD asumieron que las reediciones fueron las que Lucas quiso en el DVD. Sansweet dice que Lucasfilm tiene mucho material que aún está por publicar que será lanzado en los próximos años, y al igual que las próximas series animadas de live-action, el lanzamiento del DVD completo de Star Wars: Ewoks será posible si hay un apoyo de los fans. Por ahora, no hay ningún plan para el lanzamiento de la serie entera en DVD. Entre bastidores Detalles notables de la serie *Para comprensión del teleespectador, el diálogo es en castellano, en vez de en ewokés, que era la lengua nativa de los ewoks. *La primera temporada de la serie apuntaba a un estilo más sofisticado, pero en la segunda, el estilo del guión se adaptó a un público más joven, con personajes menos sofisticados. *En el último episodio de la serie, el Imperio Galáctico descubre Endor, y varios ewoks se cuelan en un destructor estelar, pero vuelven a Endor sanos y salvos después de que un agente imperial intentara robar una piedra mágica ewok, Solestelar, e incluso se atreviera a atacar al emperador con ella. Este suceso sugiere que eso llevó al Imperio a escoger Endor para construir la segunda Estrella de la Muerte en su órbita. *La serie es una continuación de las dos películas Ewok: Caravan of Courage (1984) y The Battle for Endor (1985), las cuales eran una precuela de Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi. *De acuerdo con el dibujante de la serie Brian Lemay, después de trabajar en unos cuantos episodios, los dibujantes de Nelvana empezaron a odiar a los ewoks —particularmente a Wicket. Como resultado, una pared del estudio se utilizó para dibujos de Wicket, muriendo y mutilado de forma similar al de los cortos animados de humor negro de Happy Tree Friends. La pared, bautizada por un miembro del personal, se llamaba "la Pared de Wicket". *Warwick Davis, el actor que hacía el papel de Wicket en todas las apariciones de carne y hueso, dio voz (en inglés) al mismo personaje de las series, pero finalmente no se le dio el papel. Apariciones *Big Bert *Bilbob *Bobog *Bondo *Bothel *Bozzie *Brujo de la Roca *Chirita *Jefe Chirpa *Chituhr *Chukha-Trok *El Come Serpientes *Darling *Deej Warrick *Delby *Dobah *Droide de protocolo serie 3PO *Elbo *Entrenador de conejitos acróbatas *Erpham Warrick *Espíritu de la Luz *Espíritu de la Noche *Vendedor de globos *Gonster *Gorneesh *Gracca *Hoom *Hoona *Horville *Izrina *Jadru *Kaink *Kazz *Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Larry *Latara *Leeni (Deidad) *Logray *Lumat *Madre de Norky *Malani *Maravilla *Messek *Mooth *Morag *Mring-Mring *Murgoob *Nahkee *Nippet *Norky *Odra *Oobel *Orbo *Padre de Norky *Palpatine *Paploo *PD-28 *Pez amigo de Teebo *Poob *Princesa Mudgub *Princesa Titterbug *Punt *Raygar *Raich *Ra-Lee *Reina de las Flores *Reina de las Hojas *Rey de la Nieve *Rey del Sol *Ropna *Shodu Warrick *Silky *Slugga *Sobrino de Umwak *Tak *Teebo *Tótem *Trebla *Trud *Umwak *Urgah *Vork *Weechee Warrick *Wicket Wystri Warrick *Widdle Warrick *Winda Warrick *Wiley *Zarrak *Zephee *Zut *Dulok no identificado (flechas) *Dulok no identificado (diamante) *Dulok no identificado (O) *Dulok no identificado (X) *Explorador Dulok no identificado (jabón raid) *Cachorro Dulok no identificado 1 *Cachorro Dulok no identificado 2 *Cachorro Dulok no identificado 3 |criaturas= *Bantha *Bestia rakazzak *Blog *Pájaro bobber *Bordok *Cabra de los árboles blase *Castor tarareador *Conejito acróbata *Corrina *Dorg *Excavador salvaje *Fircle *Flor voladora *Frosch *Gib *Glop monster *Gonma *Guba *Guerrero dandelion *Gusano *Gusano de la peste *Hanadak *Pájaro linterna *Makant *Mantigrue *Maramoo *Marimal *Monstruo de las nieves *Monstruo glop *Moosha *Mosca oscura *Munyip *Murciélago de los truenos *Reep *Scuss *Skandit *Tulgah *Vorshak *Vroom *Wank *Zakool |droides= *Droide piloto *Serie-MSE |eventos= *Festival de Capuchas *Fête del Árbol Brillante *Primera crisis Phlog |lugares= *Aldea del Árbol Brillante *Arboleda Feliz *Bosque Brillante *Bosque de la Espina *Bosque Muerto *La Cabaña de los Horrores de Horville *Castillo del Coral *Caverna de los Sueños Rotos *Cuevas del Trueno *Destructor Estelar *Endor *Fortaleza Gupin *Fosos Glop *Laberinto Arbo *Llanuras Endorianas *Montaña de la Luz *Montaña Flotante *Montañas Fundidas *Monte Piedra del Trueno *Montes Gemelos *Observatorio de la Villa del Árbol Brillante *Palacio de la Nieve *Palacio del Sol *Puesto Comercial de Mooth *Santuario de los Caminantes de Hierba *Tierra de los Mimph *Tierra de los Skandits *Valle de los Árboles Flotantes *Valle de los Guerreros Lagarto *Valle baldío *Villa Pavoneador |organizaciones= *Tribu Ewok no identificada (Aldea del Árbol Brillante **Consejo de Ancianos *Jindas viajeros *Soldados imperiales |especies= *Árbol parlante *Cabeza de hielo *Grass Trekker *Dulok *Eodon *Especie del Come Serpientes *Ewok *Gorph *Lagarto guerrero *Gupin *Humano *Kagles *Kete *Mimph *Mudgub *Strutter *Phlog *Shriek *Duende de hielo *Duendecillo de la Suerte *Tambles *Titterbug *Trome *Tulgah *Wistie *Xerox *Yuzzum |vehículos= *Ala planeadora de Zarrak *Ala ewok *Barco de batalla dulok *Canoa *Cápsula de escape *Carguero de Raygar *Carro de batalla ewok *Carro ewok *Carro expendedor *Catapulta *Caza TIE *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I| Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] *Hoja voladora *Nave *Palanquín |tecnología= *Arco *Blaster *Flecha *Gancho lanzable *Lanza *Tirachinas |miscelánea= *Abalorio de Valentía *Árbol blase *Árbol de la Luz *Árbol de las bayas solares *Árbol Alma *Árbol Espíritu *Árbol flotante *Árbol rokna *Arbusto shrog *Avena tala *Bastón gobernante *Batería *Baya colgante *Baya gin-jang *Baya solar *Belota *Bola de cristal de Jadru *Bola de cristal de Logray *Capa de cristal *Ceremonia de la Renovación *Cetro de las Estaciones *Champú *Cinturón del Honor *Club *Cofre del Enebro *Consejo de Guerreros *Cuerno de Paploo *Denga *Erizo estrellado *Espora loca *Espuma mágica *Solestelar *Farol de la Luz Sagrada *Farol mágico *Festival de la Cosecha *Festival de la Luz *Festival de las Capuchas *Festival de Otoño *Festival de Pesca *Festival Nocturno de la Sombra *Flauta *Flor de aura *Fludge *Fórmula del crecimiento de las plantas de Logray *Fruto blum *Gafas especiales de Umwak *Galleta *Globo de Logray *Gorra mágica *Gran Guerra Ewok-Dulok *Guijarro prisma *Harina picante *Hielo-en-un-palo *Hoja de aura *Hongo del árbol rokna *Jabón de raíz sombra *Juegos de los Guerreros Ewok *La caída del saco *Magia de caza de Umwak *Melón ramba *Néctar keet *Paté de acorn *Perla de la Paciencia *Peonza mágica de Logray *Piedra de la Sombra *Planta de raíz sombra *Planta del deseo *Planta tibbet *Pluma Plateada de la Valentía *Poción de flor de los sueños *Poción de la belleza *Poción de la burbuja *Poción de raíz encojedora *Poción del Amor *Poción del Odio *Poción mágica de Kneesaa *Polvo de baya solar *Polvo de la Luz *Prueba de Habilidades *Raíz ganga *Remedio contra el resfriado de la familia Kagle *Remedio contra la picadura de bichos *Repelente de hanadaks *Savia de los trome *Semilla mágica *Semilla brillante *Semilla monmon *Seta gigante *Stranglethorn *Tarta de frutos blum *Telescopio *Tres Lecciones *Vara de Poder *Vara de poder de Logray *Vasija *Zapatos mágicos *Zumo de bayas colgantes }} Fuentes * * * * * * Notas y referencias Ver también *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV)'' Enlaces externos Categoría:Star Wars: Ewoks Categoría:Series de televisión